


FANCAST

by hagridsboots



Series: Fancasts [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Fancasts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992838





	FANCAST

**Rose**

**5"6,** **New Zealand**

****

**Jisoo**

**5"4,** **South Korea**

****

**Jennie**

**5"4, South Korea**

****

**Lisa**

**5"6, Thailand**

****

**Elena Satine**

**5"7, Georgia**

****

**Rachael Ostovich**

**5"3, USA**

****

**Rosie Huntington-Whiteley**

**5"9, England**

****

**Jesy Nelson**

**5"3, England**

****

**Tara Lynn**

**5"9, USA**

****

**Alanna Arrington**

**5"10, USA**

****

**Eliza Taylor**

**5"5, Australia**

****

**Claire Holt**

**5"7, Australia**

****

**Hunter King**

**5"5, USA**

****

**Jenna Dewan**

**5"2, USA  
**

**  
**

**Dua Lipa**

**5"8, England**

****

**Tori Kelly**

**5"4, USA**

**  
**

**Kate Upton**

**5"10, USA**

**  
**

**Audreyana Michelle**

**5"6, USA  
** ****

****

**Hayley Williams**

**5"2, USA  
  
**

**Zoe Kravitz**

**5"2, USA**

****

**Crystal Reed**

**5"8, USA  
  
**

**Ana De Armas**

**5"6, Cuba**

****

**Jessica De Gouw**

**5"8, Australia**

****

**Ashley Graham**

**5"9, USA**

****

**Doja Cat**

**5"5, USA**

****

**Mahogany Lox**


End file.
